A mobile computing device, for example, an application telephone, may establish data communication with voice networks and with server systems that are connected to the mobile computing device via the internet. The mobile computing device can submit search queries to a search engine over the internet, and receive in response search results. In some instances, the search results can be selected by the search engine based on a location of the mobile computing device.
A user of the mobile computing device may also user the device to dial a telephone service over the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) that provides a speech recognition-based business directory search. For example, the user may verbally submit a voice query to the telephone service using the mobile computing device, and may verbally hear a search result in response. The telephone service may connect the user to a telephone number for a search result if the user does not provide a verbal indication that the user would like to hear additional search results.